


Cumslut

by pedosoka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Haruno Sakura Bashing, How Do I Tag, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Sasuke and Naruto get Walked in on, Sasuke getting fucked by shadow clones, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedosoka/pseuds/pedosoka
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke didn’t show up for training and Sakura and Ino go see if everything is okay with their precious Sasuke-kun.Or,Sakura, Ino, and Sai walk in on Sasuke getting his back blown out by Naruto and his shadow clones
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Cumslut

“Where are Naruto and Sasuke?”, Kakashi asked, looking around. “I don’t know, Sasuke-kun didn’t tell me he was sick, and I saw him earlier today. I don’t know or care what that baka is doing.” “Oh, well, we can’t really start the mission without them.” “Hmph.. Fine! I’ll go get my boyfriend and then we can start the mission!” 

“I wasn’t aware you and Sasuke were dating,” he hummed. “Well, we are! Get over it!”, she grumbled annoyingly, stomping away. 

_‘I find that very hard to believe...’_ Kakashi thought. He knew of Sasuke and Naruto’s relationship. It was kind of hard  not to notice it. He was genuinely shocked that Sakura hadn’t noticed the bite marks and hickeys on the two, or the literal fucking bruise on Sasuke’s neck. Then again, she had always been a little...  _dense_. 

* * *

On the way to her “boyfriends” house, she ran into a way too familiar face. 

She scoffed, “Ino-pig.” “What do you want Billboard Brows?”, the blond rolled her eyes. “Nothing. I’m just going to visit my boyfriend.” “Really? Me too,” she smiled bitterly. “Hah, _you_ have a boyfriend? Quit lying, you’re just jealous of me and Sasuke-kun’s relationship.” 

Ino looked her up and down, “there’s not much to be jealous of. Besides, why would I need to lie? I don’t even like Sasuke anymore. I have an _actual_ boyfriend who is mine and I don’t have to lie about dating him. Also, Sasuke wouldn’t date you.” 

“You’re right.. he wouldn’t. Because he  is dating me!” Ino rolled her eyes, “I bet you don’t even know. Such a shame. Out of all people, I thought you’d be the first to know. But I guess all that’s in your head is air, maybe  that’s why your forehead is so big,” she laughed. 

“No! My mom says it’s because I have a big brain!” “Well obviously not if you haven’t put two and two together.” 

* * *

“Hi baby,” Ino smiled, hugging her boyfriend. “Hello beautiful.” “See billboard brows, he calls me beautiful. The only thing Sasuke calls _you_ is annoying.” “Shut up pig! I’m going to see my boyfriend!!” 

“He is with-” “Ah, shush. Let her find out for herself,” Ino smirked. “She still doesn’t know?” “Know what?!”, Sakura yelled. “Nothing, nothing, it’s an inside joke, you wouldn’t get it,” Ino waved her off, “Go make sure your boyfriend is okay,” she smirked evilly. 

Sakura huffed, “I will! And not because you told me to, because I need to make sure my boyfriend is okay!!” “Whatever you say, go on.”

-Two hours earlier-

-With Naruto and Sasuke-

“You shouldn’t have thought you could get away with it if you didn’t want this.” Sasuke shed tears of pleasure, looking up from his pillow at his boyfriend, “t- too much..” “Really? Mmh, I don’t care.” “I’m sorry.. I won’t do it again.. Just, please.. let me cum..” “I don’t think I will.”

“You wanted to misbehave, bad pets don’t get rewarded.” “I’m sorry Master..” “Sorry? How sorry do you think you should be?” “I’m really sorry, I was a bad Kitten..” “Mhm, you were.” “Please forgive me...” 

“Why should I? You made us miss the mission today because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” “I- I’m sorry,” he tried to move Naruto’s hands away from him. “Keep your hands to yourself.” 

The raven whimpered and moved his hands, “I wanna cum.. _please_... It hurts..” “You should’ve thought about that before you decided you could get away with touching yourself without permission.” “I’m sorry,” he cried, tears streaming down his face. “You keep saying sorry, I can’t help but find it cute how you think sorry is going to help you.” 

“Master... It hurts..” “Does it, Kitten?” Sasuke nodded, wiping his tears and covering his face with his arm. “Aww, that’s too bad, I don’t care.” “You’re such an asshole...” Sasuke said under his breath. 

-an hour later-

It had started off as just two shadow clones; one fucking him from behind, one giving him a blowjob and the original Naruto’s cock being forced down his throat. 

Sasuke struggled to keep himself up, his arm shaking from holding up his body. When Naruto let go off his hair, Sasuke’s arm gave out. _‘Shit..’_ he thought. “Aww, what, the slutty little whore can’t take it?”, Naruto laughed under his breath. “If you need help, just say it.” 

“I don’t- ...” “Hm? What was that?” “I don’t need help,” Sasuke grumbled. 

Oh the prideful Uchiha.. He could call Naruto Master and apologize for being bad but couldn’t admit he needed help? Sounds about right. 

He had no problem with what was happening, if anything, he actually enjoyed it, no matter how much he said stop or cried. Naruto knew when Sasuke would have enough, even trough he wouldn’t say it, the blond had been around Sasuke enough to know when to stop. 

But one thing was certain: Sasuke Uchiha would _**never**_ ask for help. 

“You’re so stubborn.” “I’m not.. I don’t need help...” he said once more. “Alright, fine. If you can’t admit you need help, and you end up face first in the sheets again, I’ll make three more and have you here all day, understand?” Sasuke nodded, preparing himself for paradise in disguise. 

He would be enjoying this in full, if his arm didn’t hurt so _damn_ much. And the fact that he wasn’t aloud to cum wasn’t helping either. Nor the fact that there was not only a Naruto sucking his dick, but also one balls deep buried in his ass abusing his prostate like it was just something to do. And although he  ~~ liked ~~ loved it, he just wanted to cum. That was _all_ he asked for. 

Sasuke got back up, his arm beginning to tremble only moments later. Naruto noticed this and laughed, “since I’m feeling nice, you don’t have to use your hands.” Sasuke shook his head no. “Mmh, alright, whatever.” 

_‘My fucking arm hurts.. and my ass...’_ the raven thought, looking up at Naruto and licking the tip of his cock teasingly. 

“Ah, Kitten, that’s not a good idea.” “Why not..?”, Sasuke asked innocently, knowing the affect it would have on the blond. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and pushed him back on his dick with a quiet “fuck”. Sasuke moaned, tears sparking in his eyes. “The face you make just makes me want to ruin you even more,” he moved Sasuke’s hair out of his face.

The raven looked up at him longingly. “Don’t look at me like that Kitten, you already have your ass being ruined by another one, do you really want me to do something about it?” Sasuke just closed his eyes and tried to get his priorities straight. 

He knew he wanted to cum. He knew his arm hurt. And that was about it. His mind was completely fucking blank. 

Naruto gripped his hair and began thrusting into his throat, “fuck kitten, you’re such a good pet.” More tears ran down his porcelain skin, half lidded obsidian black eyes looking up. 

“You have such a pretty face; I see why everyone was in love with you. But that’s too bad, you’re only my little cumslut.” 

_‘Shit... My arm..’_ Sasuke tried to put his other arm down but Naruto stopped him. “No, you said you didn’t need it, remember? You should’ve took the offer when you had the chance.” 

_ ‘Shit’  _

-

As expected, not even five minutes later, Sasuke’s arm gave out. He laid his head on the mattress and dug his nails into his palms, moaning in broken fragments. Now that he was finally able to freely moan, he didn’t even try to stop himself. “ _A- Ahhh! Hnn..! Uhh.. —-Fff.._ _**CK** _ _..! AAH! ..AAAHH_!” 

Sasuke didn’t even realize he came until he saw the shadow clone under him looking up at him with a slight chuckle. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. 

“Mmh, Kitten.. I vaguely remember telling you not to cum until I told you you could. And what would happen if you dropped before telling me you needed help.” 

“I’m sorry-” “Quiet.”

Sasuke mentally chastised himself for letting himself forget. 

“Lay on your back.” ‘Oh that’s so much better already.. I don’t even care at this point; I get to lay on my back,’ he praised Kami-Sama for this miracle. 

The shadow clone behind him pulled out and let Sasuke lay down, the one under him rolling off of the bed and standing up. The original Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, “you’re such a stupid whore for me,” he whispered against his lips. 

-not even five minutes later-

“Come on Kitten, be a good pet and scream for me.” Sasuke panted, already having came again. 

This time, Naruto allowed him to cum as much as he wanted and Sasuke was more than thankful. 

There were six shadow clones (including Naruto) and then Sasuke. Naruto was fucking his ass, Sasuke was giving two of them a hand job, one had just came in Sasuke’s mouth, one moving over and pressing the head on his cock against Sasuke’s cheek, and the other just stroking themselves over the ravens pale body, either already came on him or about to. 

The raven opened his mouth, letting the oh so familiar object slide into his mouth and down his throat.

“Kitten, you’re such a fucking cumslut. Do you like being fucked like this? Treated like a whore?” He hummed in response, running his thumb over the urethra of the one next to him. 

-

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then one of his shadow clones, “Come here.” They went over to Naruto and looked at him, “hm?” “Kitten, sit up.” Sasuke looked at him confusedly, “I’m tired.” “Lazy bitch..” Naruto grumbled, picking Sasuke up off of the mattress. The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck, “What are you doing..?”

He ignored Sasuke and looked at his shadow clone, “lay down.” “Am I about to be pegged??? Hah, first time being pegged, kinda nervous..” he awkwardly laughed as he laid down. “You’re not being pegged, shut up,” Naruto scoffed with a small laugh. 

Once the clone was laying down, he pulled out of Sasuke and sat him down on the clones dick. He choked out a moan, looking at his boyfriend. “Mkay, now lay down.” Sasuke laid down on the clones chest, looking at him. He turned his head and kissed him, moaning into the kiss as he slowly started to thrust into him. 

Sasuke suddenly stopped kissing him and looked at Naruto, “what the- what the hell are you doing???” “Don’t worry, just keep doing what you’re doing?”, Naruto smiled. “H-Hey! Stop it!” “Stop?”, he asked with amusement, “Kitten, I own you. So, you’re just going to have to suck it up and put up with it. You want to make Master happy, don’t you?” 

Sasuke hesitantly nodded, “I do..” “Good, you know the safe word if it gets too much for you.”

The Uchiha heard the pop of a cap and felt the familiarity of the substance and started prepared himself for hell. 

After a few minutes his thighs were being gripped and his leg lifted onto his Masters shoulder. First was the tip being pushed past the tight muscle and Sasuke gripped the sheets, tears starting rapidly. “It hurts!” “I know Kitten,” he said apologetically. He kissed Sasuke’s legs, working his way down to his thighs leaving loving kisses, hoping to help him forget about the pain, slowly inching his cock inside him whilst doing so. 

“If you’re trying to make me forget, it’s not working..” the raven wiped his tears for the fourth time in three minutes.   
  


“I know, just trying to help.” “You could help by not doing this to me..” “No thanks,” he smiled. ‘Asshole.’ 

  
After much, _much_ lube, tears, kisses and jokes to make Sasuke forget, Naruto was press against Sasuke’s thighs. “Mm, such a good boy..” The Uchiha turned his head and cried, hiding his face with his arms. 

“Move your arms,” Naruto told him. He shook his head no. “Kitten.” “No!” Naruto looked at the other four and they nodded, taking Sasuke’s hands and pinning them to the bed. While they did this, the last two disappeared somewhere and came back with candles.  


Sasuke saw this and squirmed around, trying to free his arms. Unluckily for him, there were way more Naruto’s who could easily overpower him if necessary.   
  


The candle was lit, the flame flickering, swaying side to side. Once it burned a while and started running down the side, the clone brought it over Sasuke’s figure, holding it a good distance above him and letting it drip.   
  


with each drop, the ravens skin burned with need and pleasure, his hips rocking rhythmically against Naruto, “Move..” 

“Are you sure?” He nodded, “just hurry up before I start crying again...”   
  


With another spot of red candle wax, Sasuke’s back arched off of the bed, holding back moans and whimpers.    
  


-and now we’re all caught up-

“Quit following me!!”, the banshee screamed. “No ones following you. We’re also going to Sasuke’s house, dumbass.” “Hmph. What business do you have with my boyfriend??” “Sai has to return something,” she said bitterly, rolling her eyes, “Sakura, no ones worried about you or whatever fantasy world you’re living in.” 

“Shut up! You’re just jealous!!” “Once again, there’s not much to be jealous of, you’re a board dear. Unlike Hinata, who I actually have some reason to be jealous of.” 

“Ugh, just shut up!! You run you’re mouth too much!” “Yeah, just like your hairline is running off your head.” 

-

She opened the door to her “boyfriends” house. “Sakura, how did you get a key?”, Sai questioned. “Sasuke-kun gave me one, duh. I’m his girlfriend, why wouldn’t I have one?” “Or because you stole his apartment key and had it copied so you can come in his house when he’s not here and steal his clothes. Or maybe secretly cut his hair when he’s sleep to make a doll. Who knows with the crazy lady,” Ino said under her breath. 

She shut the door and rolled her eyes, “whatever. I’m going to look for my Sasuke-kun.” “I’m going too,” Ino and Sai stated, one with a smile and one apathetically. 

Sakura scoffed and put her key in her pocket, walking into the living room. “Hm, not here.” 

Then the kitchen, “not here either.”

There weren’t many rooms in the apartment, so it didn’t take long to come to the conclusion that he was in his room. 

Sakura, already having been in his house before, knew exactly where it was. Sai and Ino just followed in silence as the sound of muffled grunts, whimpers and crying got louder. 

“Oh, my poor Sasuke-kun is sick...” Sakura mumbled sadly. “Yeah, sick on dick...” Ino mumbled. “What?”, she turned around. “Nothing,” she smiled. “Whatever. I don’t have time for you, pig; my boyfriend is sick.” 

‘Sick sucking on that dick.’ 

She opened the door, “Sasuke-kun..!”, she yelled. 

Naruto glanced over and smiled, making the raven scream louder. “Kitten, what’s my name?” “M-Master..” he breathed out heavily, face being covered with his hand, his free hand stroking a clone who was standing over him. 

“And who do you belong to?” “I belong to Master..” “Do you like being Master’s little cumslut?” Sasuke nodded, “I love it, so much, thank you Master..” he panted with a tired smile. 

“You’re such a fucking whore for me. Just a stupid little bitch that can only be satisfied by his Master.” “Mhm..! Masted, cum.. please..” “I already said you could,” the blond smiled. 

Sasuke came for the I don’t even fucking knowth time in an hour. “I can’t cum anymore..” “No? Are you too ruined? I thought you liked it this way? Being ruined and treated like a fucking whore. That’s what you are, right? Nothing but a fucking whore.” “I’m Masters whore...” “Damn right..” he sadistically smirked. 

Sakura was frozen. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t move. She was just in shock. 

“S-Sasuke-kun...” she muttered. 

“Look at that Kitten.” Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Naruto. “I came.” “You came inside?”, Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded with a smile. “Good,” his breathing got quicker as Naruto readjusted, holding down his waist and beginning to fuck him once again. 

“Aah! F-Fuck! Fuck..! Fuck!! Hng.. ah, Harder!” “Tell me you love me.”“I love you..!” “Again.” “I love you!” “Again.” “I love you..!”, he whimpered, “Master, I only love you..” 

Naruto leaned down and kissed him, “scream out my name and beg for more until your throat goes raw.” “Master..” “Not that one, my real name. Call me by my name and tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“N-Naruto..” “Yes?” “I- ... I want you to make me beg.” 

He smirked, “okay.” 

He stopped and put Sasuke’s other leg on his shoulder. 

It had been three minutes and the raven still hadn’t noticed the three watching them. Although, to be fair, he didn’t notice a lot of things. For instance, two of the shadow clones had dispersed, Naruto was the only one penetrating him, one of the clones came on his face, and many other things. 

-

“Naruto...” Naruto looked at him and ignored his request, continuing to go agonizingly slow, teasing Sasuke with the tip and then pushing a little only to pull out moments later. “Tell me how bad you want it.” “I want it.. Put it in and make me fall apart on your cock. I want to tell you to stop only for you to grab my hips and fuck my harder, telling me to shut up and take it like a good pet.. Please Naruto.. I need you inside me, breeding me like a slutty cat in heat.” Tears ran down his face, “Naruto.. Please...” 

“Fuck, you’re such a bitch. You haven’t even noticed that people are watching you.” “What?”, Sasuke looked at him. Naruto glanced at the door and Sasuke looked over, finally noticing the small group. 

“Wai-” “I’m not going to stop for them.” “Naruto-” “No.” 

Sasuke tried to sit up, forgetting that there were still people around him. “Kitten, just lay down. You know there’s nothing you can do about it.” Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was crying. He laid back down and reached out for Naruto, “fuck me harder..” The blond smiled and leaned into Sasuke’s touch, “such a fucking Slut.”

Sakura ran out of the door frame, tears running down her face. “Alright Sai, let’s go,” Ino smiled as she started to walk away. Sai stood there, “I am returning the sugar I borrowed.”

Sasuke didn’t respond. 

“I am returning the leftover sugar I borrowed.” 

“Okay, whatever, just leave it in the kitchen or something,” he told him. “Okay, thank you. Goodbye Naruto.” “Bye Sai.” “Goodbye Sasuke.”

“Sai! Bring your ass!”, Ino yelled. 

“Goodbye Sasuke,” he repeated. “Bye Sai! Get out! Fuck..” Sai smiled, “goodbye,” and walked away. 

“He’s so annoying sometimes.” “Don’t be rude.” “It’s true,” the raven grumbled, “Now stop talking.”

-the next day-

“Sasuke-kun... Why were you..” “Because I was.” “How could you?? Baka! What did you do to my Sasuke-kun?!” “He didn’t do anything to me, dumbass. Don’t break into my apartment next time and maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

“I- I didn’t break it.. you gave me a key..” “The only person I ever have and ever will give/given a key to is Naruto.” 

The end. 


End file.
